Diabolik Lovers
by Ran Jyuusan13
Summary: Keluarga Sakamaki akan Dipertemukan dengan keluarga Kurosaki apa jadinya bertengkarkah atau ribut bisa saling bermusuhan dsb lihat ke lanjutan ya!
1. Chapter 1

DIABOLIK LOVERS

?

Chapter 1

?

Disclamer : ..

Rated : T

Pairing :SAKAMAKI X OC

Genre :Drama,Romance,Supranatural,Humor

Warning : OC,OOC,gaje abal, EYD salah semua

===000===

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Sebuah limosin mewah tengah memasuki subuah mansion yang luas, Limo itu akhirnya berhenti di teras depan mansion itu,seorang pria dengan pakaian ala butler turun dari limo itu dan membukakan pintu

"silahkan nona" katanya mempersilahkan, dan keluarlah gadis gadis yang cantik ,gadis gadis itu akan menjadi penghuni mansion itu.

mereka bersiap untuk menurunkan barang barang mereka dan mulia masuk ke dalam mension itu.

MANSION YANG AKAN DIKENAL SEBAGI MANSION KUROSAKI

.

tapi tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini gadis dengan rambut coklat kepirangan ini setelah sampai ke dalam mansion dia langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan langsung tertidur begitu saja, dengan wajah yang ia tutup dg buku

*tinggal kan saja dia*

di tempat yang lain orang orang rumah sedang di ributkan dengan masalah beres beres rumah.

.

di kamar dengan nuansa puth ini akan dihuni oleh seorang gadis cantik tinggi berambut biru panjang sepunggung dengan mata violetnya yang tengah sibuk menata pakaianya di lemari, disisi lain di kamar dengan nuansa pink yang akan dihuni oleh gadis berambut emas dengan mata pinknya yang cerah langsung tergeletak di ranjangnya karena efek kecapekan, di kamar dengan nuansa merah terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang menata koleksi patung hewan melatanya, di kamar yang lain ada seorang gadis berambut orange dengan mata coklatnya tegah sibuk menata koleksi boneka bonekanya dan masih banyak kesibukan lainya.

Setelah beres beres mereka semua berkumpul di ruang depan untuk sekeda istirahat sejenak

"ah..aku capek sekali" kata sang gadis berambut biru

"aku juga sangat capek Miu-nee" jawab gadis berambut orange yang memeluk boneka panda nya.

"kita semua memang capek, tapi sepertinya hanya Chrisza yang tidak merasa lelah"gadis berambut hitam itu menunjuk gadis berambut coklat kepirangan yang tertidur sofa

di saat itu miura punya sebuah ide.

"aha..aku punya ide menarik" kata miura dengan wajah jahilnya.

"hah...apa lagi yang akan kau rencanakan Miura-nee-san?" tanya gadis berambut hitam curiga.

"kau tenang saja Rubi ikuti saja" jelas miura pada adiknya yang bernama Rubi itu.

mereka semua mendekat pada miura dan mulai mendengar kan ide gila yang Miura miliki, akhirnya gadis berambut coklat kepirangan yang diketahu namanya adalah Chrisza terbangun dari tidurnya

"Chrisza-sama anda sudah bangun ,anda sudah ditunggu yang lain di ruang makan" jelas butler itu pada Chrisza, Chrisza langsung berdiri dan naik ke tangga.

"eh..nona aaf ruang makan ada di sebelah sana?" tanya sang butler menunjuk kearah ruang makan.

"aku mau mandi dulu" kata Chrisza yang lagsung naik ke atas menuju kamarnya, saat dia sampai di kamarnya dia sangat terkejut melihat kamarnya dengan seluruh isinya menjadi serba nuansa warna pink yang cerah

"NNNEEESSAAAANNNNNNNN" teriaknya menggema di seluruh rumah

.

===SKIP DI RUANG MAKAN===

.

Chrisza yang baru selesai mandi turun dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan, di sepanjang perjalanan dia selalu memasang wajah marah.

"NEESSAAAN..apa yang kalian lakukan dengan kamarku?"tanya Chrisza marah

"Tidak ada kami hanya menatanya" jawab miura menujukan wajah tak bersalahnya

"tapi kenapa harus dengan warna pink"kata Chrisza semakin marah sampai sampai wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

"warna pink itu sangat cocok untuk mu" kata gadis berambut emas sambil tersenyum mengejek

"hana-nee tidak usah menambahi" bentaknya

Sang Butler yang mendengar keributan itu langsung menengahi permasalahan diantara Kurosaki bersaudara itu

"nona lebih baik anda tenang dan segerah makan" katanya menyarankan

"tapi urusan ku belum selesai Carlisle" kata Chrisza dengan nada bicara yang meninggi

"Nona tenag saja saya yang akan membereskanya,.saya janji besok semua akan kembali seperti semula" jelasnya meyakinkan Chriza.

"baiklah akan ku pegang janji mu besok semua harus kembali seperti sedia kala" Kata Chrisza denfan nada orang mengancam

"tentu saya berjanji" kata Carlisle sang butler

#TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Diabolik Lovers

.

Chapter 2

.

..Ruang Keluarga..

setelah selesai makan mereka berlima tengah beisantai, Rubi yang sibuk memainkan sulingnya,Giselle yang sedang membaca novelnya, Miura yang sibuk membolak balik majalahnya, Yuuki yang sedang bermain dengn bonekanya, dan Hanabi yang sibuk mengutak atik leptopnya sedangkan Chisza dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menyendiri

"Nona sudah hampir pukul 8 sebaiknya kalian segerah bersiap seragan kalian sudah disiapkn" jelas Carlisle pada mereka dan mereka mulai berhamburan menuju kamar masing masing

.

setelah cukup lama akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah menuju ke mobil

"Silahkan nona" kata Carlisle membukakan pintu

satu persatu dari mereka mulai masuk ke mobil

"tunggu dimana Chrisza-sama?" tanya Carlisle mereka semua saling menatap kebingungan

"Astaga..Chrisza masih ada di kamar" ingat Miura panik

mereka semua turun tergesa-gesa untuk menuju kamar Chrisza

Di depan kamar Chrisza

'Tok..tok..tok' ketuk Rubi Sekeras kerasnya

"Chrisza"panggil Rubi, masih mengetuk pintu kamar Chrisza "kenapa masih belum di buka?".tanya Miura mulai kesal

"mu..mungkin Chri..za ma..masih marah" kata Giselle,mereka sudah mulai tidak sabar

"Kalian tidak usah panik begitu tenang saja, dingin kan dulu kepala kalian apa kalian lupa masih ada ini" Kata Hanabi memegang kunci Cadangan tang ada di tanganya

"Benar juga kenapa gak terpikir dari tadi" Miura mengetuk kepalanya

"Makanya kalian harus berpikir tenang" Hanabi menyerahkan Kuncinya pada Rubi dan Rubi mulai membuka pintu kamar Chrisza dengan kunci cadangan hasil pinjam dari Carlisle, pintu pun terbuka mereka semua masuk ke dalam

"Chhrrisszza"

mereka masuk dengan cepat dan ternyata Chrisza justru tidur.

"anak ini bukanya berangkat malah tidur" kata Rubi heran melihat tingkah adiknya

"Chrisza, bangun"Hanabi berusaha untuk membangunkan Chrisza yg masih tertidur lelap.

"apa?" tanya Chrisza ngedumel gak jelas dengan mata hanya menyala 3 watt

"kau tidak mau sekolah?" kata Miura dengan keras Chrisza yang semula tidur mulai bangun dan duduk Chrisza melihat kearah kakak kakanya yang sudah rapi memakai seragam mereka.

"kenapa kau tidur kau tidak mau sekolah?" ulang miura "kalian berangkat saja dulu nanti aku menyusul" jawab Chrisza masih mengantuk.

"tapi.." kata Miura khawatir dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh adiknya

"aku janji, aku akan berangkat naik sepeda aku masih ingat tempatnya kalau aku lupa aku bisa bertanya pada seseorang" jelas Chrisza.

seluruh saudaranya menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"kau yakin?" kata Rubi

"kalau nyasar gimana" kata Yuuki gak kalah Khawatir

"ya lg pula kau itu perempuan bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu ini juga sudah malam " Miura benar benar khawatir

"tenang saja aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri kalian semua berangkat saja dulu" kata Chrisza berusaha meyakinkan kakak kakaknya

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu, ayo kita pergi" ajak Rubi.

mereka semua keluar dari kamar Chrisza dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

Chrisza keluar dari mension Kurosaki dia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah barunya dan syal ungu yang mengantung dilehernya.

"Silahkan Chrisza-sama saya sudah menyiap kan mobilnya" kata Charisle membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chrisza

"Tidak aku akan naik sepeda" jawab Chrisza berbalik kearah garasi

"apa anda yakin terlalu berbahaya jika anda bersepeda di malam hari " kata Charlisle khawatir akn keselamatan Chrisza.

"tidak apa aku bisa jaga diri kau keluarkan saja sepeda ku!" kata Chrisza menyakinkan Charlisle

"haik" jawab Charlisle ragu.

.

Hari sudah mulai larut Chrisza mengayuh sepedanya dengan Sangat cepat Karena dia sudah sangat terlambat Sampai sampai semua pepohonan yang Ada disekitarnya tampak Kabur, karena daking cepatnya ia mengayuh.

Dan sekarang Chrisza sudah mulai memasuki area sekolah barunya Ryoutei Akademi

Ryoutei Akademi adalah sekolah elit untuk anak pejabat orang kaya dan selebritis. (Keren)

Akhirnya Chrisza sudah sampai di depan gerbang Ryoutei Akademi , disana banyak sekali siswa dan siswi berlalu lalang untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

.

Masih dengan kecepatan tinggi Chrisza mulai memasuki halaman Ryoutei Akademi

"Woy.. minggiiirrr" teriak Chrisza.

Dan otomatis semua orang yang ada disana menepi membiarkan chrisza lewat. (*takut ketabrak*)

Dan saat Chrisza mulai menuju belokan parkiran Chriaza melihat seorang pria berambut putih berjalan dengan santainya.

"Hheeyyy.. minggiirr!" teriak Chrisza memperingatkan.

Tapi pria iti bukanya minggir tapi malah berbalik menatap Chrisza.

'Ya ampun gawat kalau begini pasti akan terjadi tabrakan' batin Chrisza cemas.

Benar benar sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kini Chrisza hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pria itu dan ..

Bbbrrrraaakkk

Chrisza benar benar menabrak,tapi Chrisza merasakan ada yang aneh karena dia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit atau jatuh.

Dia membuka matanya yang terpejam karena takut.

Dan ternyata pria berambut putih itu menahan stang sepeda Chrisza, dengan wajah marah Chrisza berkata.

"Hey.. kau mau mati ya?" tanya Chrisza marah.

"Urusai" suara barito pria itu terdengar geram dan

.

Kkkrrreettteeekk

.

Stang sepeda Chrisza yang tadi ditahan oleh pria itu kini patah menjadi dua

"Haa.. sepeda ku apa yang kau lakukan pada sepeda ku pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab membenar kan Stang sepedaku pokoknya .." kata kata Chrisza terpotong karena pria itu sudah masuk kedalam gedung.

"Awas saja kau pria beranbut aneh lain kali akan ku balas kau" teriak Chrisza.

Karena sepedanya rusak, Chrisza menuntun sepedanya menuju ke parkiran sekolah.

Disana sudah terlihat Kurosaki bersaudara yang sedang menunggu nya

"Hey.. Chrisza kau tidak apa apa ?" kata Miura cemas karena melihat kondisi sepeda chrisza

yang bentuknya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya

"Ya.. ampun apa yg terjadi pd sepeda mu?" tanya Rubi kaget melihat kondisi Chrisza

"Ehh.. itu semua gara gara pria berambut aneh itu, awas saja akan ku balas dia lain kali" kata Chrisza sebal

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita masuk ke kelas, nanti akan kusuruh Carlisle untuk membawa sepeda mu,nanti kau pulang bersama kami" jelas Miura bijak, karena Miura adalah anak tertua dari mereka jadi semua keputusan ada di tangan Miura dia bagai penganti ibu bagi mereka jika ibu mereka sedang bekerja, walaupun dia itu usuil dan jahil tapi dia akan selalu menyayangi adik adik nya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Haik" jawab Chrisza lemas.

Dan mereka mulai masuk ke dalam gedung dan memulai haru pertama mereka bersekolah di sekolah elit

.

#TBC


End file.
